


My self indulgence (W.I.P)

by ConspicuousApocalypse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConspicuousApocalypse/pseuds/ConspicuousApocalypse
Summary: This is basically just meant for me but anyone can read this if they wanna I guess?Also please don't hate too hard since this is my first.





	1. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably gonna suck and read more like my self insert's diary but idc

Hello, before I tell you my story I feel like I need to give you some info on me. I'm Luna and I'm the ultimate therapist. I go to Hope's peak academy along with all my friends and classmates, but there's a problem. I'm in love with two of my best friends, **Mondo oowada** the ultimate Biker Gang Leader and **Gundam tanaka** the ultimate Breeder. I love both of them and couldn't even think of choosing one over the other, but I think they like my other friends **Sonia Nevermind** the ultimate princess and **kiyotaka ishimaru** the ultimate moral compass. I know I'm not as pretty as Sonia or smart like taka but I hope I still have a chance with them or I can atleast still be friends with them if I end up confessing.

_ **~Perspective change~** _

Luna wakes up late, after having an intense late night gaming session with **Chiaki Nanami**, one of their close friends and classmates at Hope's peak academy. "A_w man, I'm gonna be late!"_ Luna said as they checked their bedside clock. They hurriedly took a shower and put on their favorite outfit consisting of a purple argyle sweater, Black capri pants, purple and white sneakers, their family picture locket and their black rectangular glasses. They quickly grab their school supplies and rush out their dorm door towards their first class, science.

Suddenly, Luna bumped into someone. They fell to the floor with a thud and their stuff went scattering. "Ow, that really hurt. Sorry for bumping into you like that" Luna said while looking up to see who it was, only to see it was one of their best friends, **A****oi asahina. **"Hina oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I didn't realize it was you! Are you okay?" Luna asked worried. "Ya, I'm fine Luna. Are you okay?" Hina asked back. Luna nodded her head and stood back up brushing off their pants. They helped their friend off the ground and was just about to pick up their books when another one of their best friends came barreling down to hallway. "HINA I HEARD YOU YELL" yelled the tall woman coming down the hallway, even from far away Luna could tell who it was, it was **Sakura ogami**, the ultimate martial artist and another one of Luna's best friends. "Sakura I'm okay, Luna and I just bumped into eachother while walking in the hallway." Hina said. The buff woman immediately stopped running and calmed down upon hearing those words. "Oh, okay that's good. Are you both alright, or do you need to go see the nurse?" Sakura asked calmly as usual. "No Sakura, we're all right. We don't need to go to the nurse." Both girls explained. Luna bid a farewell to their friends, picked up their books and headed off to their class.

_ **~Time skip to after all the classes are done because I'm lazy~** _

Luna exited from their last classroom, books in hand and returned to their dorm. They sat all their stuff down and began texting their friends on if they wanted to hang out.

**Your_local_info_dump: Hey guys, do ya wanna hang out since class is over?**

**Donut_queen: Sorry Luna, Sakura and I already have plans :'u**

**Sakura_ogami: We are planning on going to do some intensive training and we know you dislike it.**

**Donut_queen: Why don't you ask @Badass_biker and @The_Dark_Lord if they want to hang out?**

**Your_local_info_dump: I-I guess I could but ya'know why that would be weird Hina :/**

**Badass_biker: Why would us hanging out be fucking weird huh?**

**The_Dark_Lord: yes, wouldn't it just be a friendly hangout between mutual friends?**

**Your_local_info_dump: Ah! Don't scare me like that, I didn't even know you two were online :'<**

**Your_local_info_dump: I guess it wouldn't really be weird... but you guys probably have plans already right?**

**Badass_biker: Not really, Bro is busy studying for a quiz he's gotta take and you know Taka, always gotta get a 100%**

**Your_local_info_dump: Boy do I ever lol, that guy can read more than me and I already read a whole lot**

**The_Dark_Lord: The only obligation I have for the rest of today is feeding the four dark devas of destruction so after that I'd be free to convene.**

**Your_local_info_dump: :0 can I help you feed the devas Gundam? I promise to be very careful and loving towards them. ☆u☆**

**Badass_biker: Yo! If we're going to be feeding animals anyways we're better off doing that when we hang.**

**Sleepy_Gamer: ...**

**Sleepy_Gamer: Mabye when you are all done with that we could have a gaming session, Luna has improved significantly since they first started**

**Your_local_info_dump: Aw, thanks Chiaki. I'm glad you've been helping me learn how to "get gud" as the pro's call it :3**

**Badass_biker: I bet I could still beat your ass at video games though Lu!**

**Your_local_info_dump: In your dreams Mondo!**

**Your_local_info_dump: So we're all in agreement, meet at Gundam's dorm to feed his animals and then head over to Chiaki's to play some games?**

**The_Dark_Lord: I will be awaiting your arrivals to my precious abode Luna, Mondo and Chiaki. **

and with that, Luna skipped happily/Nervously over to her friend and crushes dorm room.


	2. The hangout

_"Oh gosh, I really didn't consider this whole situation. **I'm **going to be in Gundam's **room**, and Mondo is going to be **there**." _Luna thought as they walked down the halls of the dorms, their heart racing and face slightly flushing._ "It's fine! Chiaki is gonna be there too, I won't be alone with them."_

"Hey Lu! Why're you just standing there staring into space like that?" Asked Mondo as he walked up towards the spaced out brunette. "Huh? OH! Hey Mondo. Sorry I got kind distracted, you know me head always up in the clouds." Luna said with a chuckle. "H-Hey do you wanna mabye walk to Gundam's dorm together since we're both going there anyways?" They asked sheepishly, slightly flustered by their crushes presence. "Hm? Oh yeah sure! I mean it'd be a fuckin stupid thing not to do y'know? Considering we're going to the same place 'n all" Mondo replied. Luna smiled and together they both continued walking towards their friends dorm.

** _~Slight time skip cause who wants to read a paragraph about walking ya'know?~_ **

"Gundam it's Luna and Mondo, can you open the door for us?" Luna yelled through the door as they knocked on it. "Hm? Ah yes my compatriots, I will be right there to let you into my domain." Gundam said. He opens the door and steps aside, allowing his friends inside with a smile. "Come right in friends, but do watch your step I do have small animals running around." He said. "Gotcha Gundam, don't wanna hurt the devas or any of your animals." Luna said with a smile. They walk over and sit down on the foot of the bed and smile as they watch the animals. "I can tell where they get their cute looks from." Luna said oblivious to the suggestive nature of the words. They patted one of their shoulders and one of the dark devas crawled up onto them. "Hey lil guy, has big bad Gundam been treating you good? I hope he has because if he's not treating a baby good I'll need to teach him a lesson" Luna said in a baby voice to the hamster. They petted the soft ball of fluff and smiled. "I do not mishandle my animals Luna, you of all people should know that" Said the raven and snow haired boy as he walked over and sat next to Luna. "By the way, I forgot to mention it earlier, but chiaki said that unfortunately she wouldn't be able to hang out until later so she won't be coming to play with the animals but we can still go to her dorm and play video games later when she's not busy." Said Gundam suddenly. He reached over and picked up another one of his devas and placed them onto his shoulders. "Aw shit, really? Well that sucks, well I guess it's just the three of us." Mondo said as he walked over and sat on the other unoccupied area next to Luna. "_Oh gosh, they're both next to me **and **chiaki isn't here to save me from dying of embarrassment... This is terrible._" Luna thought as their face got redder. They quickly stand up and turn towards the two males. "ITHINKINEEDTOGOTOTHEBATHROOM!" Luna Stuttered out too fast to understand. They speed off towards the bathroom and lock the door.

"Oh gosh, what am I supposed to do now? I'm trapped in a dorm with my two crushes and I'm hiding in a bathroom." Luna whispered to themselves. They began to cry softly in fear of never getting out of the bathroom. "Uh... Luna? You okay in there, it sounds like you're crying." Mondo asked through the bathroom door. He jiggles the doorknob to no avail. "Luna open the door, come out here!" He said annoyed, as time past the biker got progressively more and more angry and worried for his friend inside the room. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, GUNDAM HELP ME OPEN THE DOOR!" He yelled, scaring some of the animals into hiding. "Don't you **DARE** try and break door Mondo, The inner sanctum door may be locked for a good reason. I will try to open it, since this seems like an emergency." Gundam replied calmly as he walked over to where his friend was banging on the door. "Luna, please... Open the door, we're worried about you." Gundam said calmly, but looking at him you could easily see he was as or more worried than his biker friend.


	3. Inside the bathroom

"_Oh fudge fudge, They're both outside banging on the door. How am I supposed to get out now???" _Luna thought. They were panicking and honestly, very close to having a panic attack. They rocked themselves on the floor, head in between their legs and curled up into a tight ball. "_No! I can't cry, I need to fight my way out of this situation! I can't be passive in this situation." _They said to themselves. They unfurled from their ball of sadness and stood up, their vision coming face to face with their reflection in the mirror. They definitely looked like they had just got done crying, which was true but nonetheless they wiped their eyes with the sleeves of their sweater and walked slowly over towards the closed bathroom door. "...Mondo, Gundam there's something I need to tell you both and in fear I think it would be best if I told you through this locked door." Luna said while placing their open hand upon the door. "And if you get upset or angry with what I tell you, please don't try and break the door down or hurt eachother..." Luna continued. They took a few deep breaths and awaited for their friends responses. 

"Luna, We promise not to get aggressive with you, the door or eachother. Please feel free to tell us anything you need to in your own time." Gundam said through the door. He sounded calm but deep down there was a hint of worry and intrigue. "Ya, we'd never dream of beating ya up. We're ya friends and we care about cha Lu. You can tell us whatever you feel like you need to get of ya chest." Mondo replied, also through the door. 

"ITHINKIMIGHTLIKEBOTHOFYOUINAROMANTICWAYPLEASEDONTHATEME!" Luna said too fast for either of them to properly understand. It was obvious that Luna was nervous about confronting their crushes about their feelings.

"I'm sorry? We couldn't understand ya Lu.. can you slow down?" Mondo replied through the door. He tried to jiggle the door open one last time, but like before it was still locked. "Luna, if you speak calmly we'll be able to better ascertain your words through this infernal barricade." Gundam said. He walked over away from the door and came back shortly after with two foldable chairs. He handed one to his friend and began setting his own up. "If we are to wait, we might aswell be comfortable in waiting for our compatriot."

Suddenly, The door to the dorm was burst open and running inside was Sakura ogami, the ultimate martial artist. "LUNA! HINA AND I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED, WE'RE HERE TO RESCUE YOU!" Sakura screamed as she ran inside. "Wh... Where are they?" She asked while scanning the room, not seeing her friend. "They are hiding in the lavatory, some unknown powers might have trapped them inside." Gundam explained to the person who had just knocked down his front door. "Luna, are you hiding in the bathroom?" Sakura asked as calmly as she could. She waited until she heard a yes from her friend within and exhaled, happy that her friend wasn't trapped inside. "Sakura please don't run that fast, I'm not as fast on land as I am in the pool!" Hina yelled as she ran into the room and immediately stopped and saw the strange encounter she had just entered into. "Uh... did I get here at a bad time or?" She asked awkwardly standing by where the door was haphazardly thrown.

"Guys, I'm sorry for worrying all of you." Luna said through the bathroom door. They crouched down and sat on the tiled floor of the room, combing their fingers through their hair trying to calm down from the stressful situation that they had gotten themselves into.


End file.
